


The Sofa

by satanic_panic



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, Gen, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Cobb comes home jealous and possessive.
Relationships: Cobb Vanth/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Sofa

Cobb never really got jealous, after all, there was no reason for him to feel such a thing, no one ever really dared to flirt with you or to get too close to comfort - after all, who would dare to try anything when you were dating the Marshal? But then that Mandalorian came over with his kid, and he dared to flirt with you in front of Cobb, which wasn’t exactly something that he was particularly happy with, as even though he trusted you and he knew that you would never betray the relationship that you had - he knew that for a fact, which was why he was so jealous and so possessive when that Mandalorian came about. He didn’t trust them, he didn’t know them like he knew you, so he could never be sure if it was just banter or something more - but either way, he didn’t like it, and when he returned after getting rid of the village’s terror, his immediate thought was to pin you against the door; his kiss was hungry, and you immediately kissed back with a certain eagerness that made him growl into your mouth, his tongue swiping along your bottom lip to beg for access, and when you granted it, you could have sworn that he had taken you far into the heavens - grinning into the kiss as you eagerly gripped at his scarf, tugging at it just as you tugged at his hair, his hands firmly on the door either side of your head, but he soon slipped and allowed his forearms to rest against the sturdy, dark, wood. Cobb’s kiss was hungry alright, but it was also hot and heavy, and by the time he pulled away, you whined in protest, wanting more but knowing that you didn’t have the breath for it. His knee poked into the door beside your leg, his gaze dark and lustful as you tried to kiss him again, so needy, so desperate. 

“Did he know you were mine?” Cobb asked lowly, his breath fanning across your lips as he leaned in close enough that you could feel his words but not close enough that you could kiss him again. “Or did he think that you weren’t taken, partner?” 

You wanted to speak, but words failed, as you were still all too breathless from the kiss that you had shared with him to be able to reply, but after a moment, you managed to catch a few much-needed breaths, and managed to finally speak. “He knew I was taken, Sir, he just didn’t know by who.” 

“Good,” he hummed, taking a hand off of the door in order to gently cup your cheek, his thumb rubbing along the skin softly as he licked his lips. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?” 

“Not any more than what I like,” you smiled again, reaching down to his belt and tugging at it, you raised your brow. “Please, Sir? Just to prove how I’m yours and nobody else’s?” 

Cobb shook his head, sure, he loved it when you sucked him off, the same as he loved it when he was balls deep inside you with only the guttural and rough sounds of pleasure leaving you both, but he had something a little more… teasing in mind, tonight. “Maybe later… but first, I want you to get on the sofa.” 

You did was you were told, getting on the sofa on your hands and knees and wiggling your ass for extra measure, but you couldn’t help but to be a little bit caught off guard when Cobb took off his boots and his scarf and his belt and left them dumped by the door - they could be cleaned up tomorrow - before he easily pinned you beneath him on the plush fabric, his forearms resting on the soft arms of the sofa, straddling you as you whined for him to kiss you and touch you. 

“Don’t tease me, please,” you groaned roughly, biting down on your bottom lip as you bucked your hips up to gain even the smallest bit of friction against him; you could feel your arousal start to bubble and grow within your blood, your heart beating faster and an ache settling in your stomach. “Please, touch me. Fuck me.” 

Cobb ground down against you, giving you that extra bit of friction you were begging so much for, a slight smirk on his face as he hummed gruffly. “Want me to do this ‘til you cum?” 

“Yes,” you breathed out, mimicking and matching his movements, falling into an easy rhythm; grinding against one another as the roughest and deepest and most guttural of noises of pleasure came from the back of your throats. 

You leaned up a little, placing your hands at the back of Cobb’s hair and neck so that you could pull him down enough, your lips immediately finding the soft spot on the side of his neck that made him howl and growl as he continued to grind against you, and when you bit into the skin, sucking on it, he let out a moan of your name - you moved from spot to spot, leaving prominent bruises and bitemarks all over his neck that you knew he would hide with that scarf of his, but when he moved his hands down and got them beneath you in order to grab your ass, you couldn’t help but to let out the smallest of howls of his name, wrapping your legs around his waist and easily moving so that he was beneath you.

Cobb grinned at that, eagerly matching your faster and rougher rhythm, the way you ground against him so awfully pleasant and pleasing that he was considering edging himself just so that he could cum alongside you, his hands eagerly held onto your ass, one slipping beneath the fabric of the thin clothes you wore for pyjamas - he was pleasantly surprised to find just bare skin, and grinned as he slipped them down just enough that he could grab and bruise the flesh with his fingertips as you continued to thrust and buck against him. 

“You’re doing so good,” he praised with a guttural moan. “So, so fucking good.” 

“You gonna cum with me, Sir?” You asked, grinning when Cobb leaned up enough that he could pull you in for another kiss, the pace of your bodies against one another and working the friction created by your clothes was surely and purely electric as he held onto you and kissed you harshly, only pulling away when you both needed air and needed to gasp and call for one another as you came. Wave after wave after wave of pleasure came crashing over you both, rendering you wordless and breathless, grinding and thrusting and bucking against one another to ride out the tide, you were achy, your legs wobbling as you pulled yourself away and tried to catch your breath, the stench of sex thick and powerful as it settled and made itself at home in the air. 

Flopping down onto the sofa, a wild look in his eyes, Cobb grinned. “Did that answer your question, partner?” 

“Fuck,” you sighed contently after catching your breath, a lazy smile on your face. “I love it when you like that.” 

Standing up, Cobb couldn’t deny that his own legs were wobbly, too, but he powered through it so that he could stretch and lick his lips at the sight of you on his sofa. “I love you… I’ll bring down a fresh pair of trousers for us both.” 

“I love you, too!” You hoarsely called out after him, only to be rewarded with a kiss when he returned after a moment of being gone. 

Cobb set down the fresh trousers on the coffee table before moving to sit between your legs, quite eager to help you undress, quite eager to kiss from your calves to your thighs and pepper some along your stomach, only to grin up at you and help you to get into a fresh pair of trousers; he was quick to do his own, but the second the deed was done, he knew that there was only one thing he wanted to do in the world, now. 

He wrapped himself around you like a snake, his face buried into the side of your neck as his beard scratched your skin as he praised you and told you how much he loved you, but you were silent, only the rising and falling of your chest an indication that you were still there, and when he looked up, Cobb couldn’t help but to grin at the sight of you, sound asleep. 

“I love you, partner.” 


End file.
